1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visors, more particularly, to sun visors adapted to be attached to eyeglass temples via a weaving mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to provide sun visors to be worn with eyeglasses. These devices have worked in many instances, but attractive, sturdy, and low cost eyeglass sun visors which will be held comfortably and effectively during active use, are still desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,667 and 4,606,453 illustrate sun visors that use elastic loops to hold them in place on the eyeglass temples. This means of attachment requires that the eyeglass temples be larger than the loops for a good hold. These prior art attempts use only the front most part of the eyeglass temples to secure the visor. This makes the eyeglasses front heavy, therefore prone to fall off during active use. The materials that comprise these attempts are a cardboard stiffening member and a cloth cover. This configuration does not provide a durable weather-proof eyeglass sun visor.